<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Wolves by Purpledragon6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420073">To The Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6'>Purpledragon6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abandonment, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Gohm who hunted Simon 8 years ago didn't want to hurt him? What if it wanted to help him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Laurent/Grace Monroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Simon raised by Gohms AU!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>8 Years Earlier:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The child's lungs burned- his legs ached with a pain he had never known up until this moment. The creature was gaining on them. Its jaw unhinged, revealing several rows of rubbery teeth that dripped with saliva. It hissed and popped loudly. Simon barely heard it- his heart was pounding in his ears. </p><p>This had started out as a quick heist. An innocent supply run with Samantha. They had only gone out to get a few things when the creature attacked... Samantha had pulled him by his collar and demanded he run- and he hadn't stopped since. By now, the pain was crawling up his legs, but he didn't dare to stop. Hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he tried to keep up with the Cat while carrying a heavy bag. </p><p>The Cat was swift and always a few feet ahead of him. She never once looked back at him.</p><p>
  <em>Samantha wouldn't leave me... Samantha loves me...</em>
</p><p>Simon reminded himself as he pressed on. He was sure his feet and legs would be covered in bruises by the time they made it back to the Cabin... If they ever made it back. They still had a long way to go to the exit and there was still a large wall in their way. </p><p>There was an opening- it seemed to get smaller and smaller the closer they got. The boy prayed it was only an illusion- but to his horror, the Cat slipped through just barely. Her fuzzy white ears pressed flat against her skull as she disappeared between the boxes. With a soft, tired cry and a final burst of energy, he made it to the opening. An arm and a head fit in- but not the rest of his shaking form.</p><p>"S-Samantha! I don't fit!" The boy cried. No response. "Samantha!"</p><p>Nothing but his own echoed answered him- bouncing off of the empty boxes. There was nothing but air between him and his guardian- who appeared to be long gone by now. Fragile legs finally gave out. The boy allowed himself to finally surrender to his exhaustion. Tears stung his cheeks as they slid down his face. </p><p>The creature was closing in now. It hissed and shrieked so loudly that for a moment all Simon could hear was a ringing in his ears. He pushed his small back against the wall of boxes and shut his eyes. Ready to face his death at the jaws of this bizarre being... But then, there was quiet. </p><p>The hissing had stopped. There was nothing but still air around them. Hesitantly, the child opened an eye and peaked at the Gohm before him. It was still- as though it were just a taxidermy statue someone had placed there as a prank. For a moment, he briefly considered the notion that this was just a practical joke being pulled on him- but then the creature stepped back and inhaled deeply.</p><p>Long, wiggling brown antennae because to poke and prode the area around him. Eventually, one landed in his hair and tossled it gently. A second touched his cheek and wiped his tears away. It tickled him. He couldn't help but giggle and bat lightly at the creature.</p><p>"H-hey- cut it out!" He sniffed, wiping his now running nose on the back of his hand.</p><p>The creature took a step back and sat on its back legs. Despite the lack of a face, Simon got the feeling that the creature was looking him over. It closed its gaping jaw and stepped closer, pushing its giant head against Simon's chest and gently nuzzling it, comforting him. </p><p>"I-I'm okay..." He muttered, trying to stand but quickly collapsing back down. </p><p>His heart shattered all at once, and he found he couldn't keep the tears from falling down his face. Samantha had left him. She didn't bother to see if he was behind her. His body ached, his stomach hurt, his chest hurt. Everything hurt. It didn't help to sob, but it felt like the right thing to do... All babies are taught to cry for help from birth. Might as well use that training for something. </p><p>The Gohm continued to watch him for a piece. It then opened its jaws again and Simon was certain the creature was going to eat him for nothing more than to shut him up... But it didn't. Instead it caught him by his shirt collar and pulled him until he was lying down. It wrapped itself around him, resting a large paw over his side and offering up its head as a pillow. </p><p>The boy found that he was too tired to reject the invite. His eyes were already struggling to stay open much longer...</p><hr/><p>She had heard stories of The Cat..</p><p>None of them were any good. Always alarming. The Cat was a con artist- she cared very little for those around her and more often than naught would get them killed... That's how the stories went at least. The Cat liked to collect. She'd collect items from fallen pawns and victims and tuck them away in her cabin in the woods. </p><p>Just recently- The Cat had taken on a puppy.</p><p>At least- she assumed this one was a puppy. He slept like one. Curled up like a newborn might. He also cried a lot like one, and was rather small from what she could tell. For Gohms were all blind from birth and relied on touch and smell alone... If the Gohm could frown, she would.</p><p>
  <em>'Why would she take a little one...? Certainly he couldn't help her all that much... He doesn't even have wings yet.' </em>
</p><p>She hummed and clicked softly, rubbing a paw over the the little one's furry little head. It was strange fur. Long and soft, but she didn't mind it. All pups are born differently. It just made him unique. </p><p>
  <em>'He will fit in just fine with the rest of the litter. I am sure of it.'</em>
</p><p>The Gohm mused, laying her head heavily on the ground. </p><p>It was a long trip back home. For now, she would sleep and let the little one rest.</p><p>She would think of a name for him later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>